Tracy Middendorf
|birthplace = Miami Beach, Florida |family = Franz Wisner Calvin Wisner Unnamed son |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Tracy Lynn Middendorf is an American actress and producer. Biography Middendorf was born in Miami Beach, Florida, a coastal resort city, on January 26, 1970. She attended Pickens High School in Jasper, Georgia, for her secondary education. In 1987, during her senior year, Middendorf left Jasper to take enter a performing arts school in Miami, and later attended SUNY Purchase. Starting an acting career, Middendorf broke into TV as Carrie Brady on the daytime soap-opera Days of Our Lives in 1992. She replaced Christie Clark until her return in 1993. Since then, she made a career as a supporting actress in several movies and frequent appearances on TV, notably as Tina on Angel, Risa Helms on Ally McBeal, Adele on Six Feet Under, Laura Kingman on Beverly Hills, 90210, Carla Matheson on 24, and Sarah Reilich on House. Middendorf later landed a major role in El Cortez as Theda. Middendorf recently appeared on The Last Ship for TNT and The Art of Losing (Flores Raras). Onstage, she appeared at the Shakespeare Theatre Company in Old Times and Yale Repertory Theatre in Battle of Black and Dogs. Middendorf won an Ovation Award for her portrayal of Alma in Summer and Smoke, which premiered at the Fountain Theater in 1999. She then starred as Muriel McComber in the 1998 Lincoln Center production of Ah, Wilderness!. Middendorf won the American Movie Award as Best Actress for her performance in Snowflake, a short film. She also won the Diamond Award at the International Independent Film Awards and was nominated for a similar award at the Los Angeles Independent Film Festival Awards. In 2015, Middendorf joined the cast of Scream, which is based on the horror-thriller film of the same name; in it, she portrayed Margaret "Maggie" Duval. In her personal life, Middendorf is married to Franz Wisner, author of the well-received book Honeymoon with My Brother, and has two sons with him. On Criminal Minds Middendorf portrayed Lyla Bradstone (née Smith), the wife of Matt Bradstone and the object of serial killer Ben Bradstone's obsession. She appeared in the Season Seven episode "Proof". Filmography *Scream (2015-present) as Maggie Duval (10 episodes) *The Last Ship (2014) as Darien Chandler (4 episodes) *Snowflake (2014) as Aurore (short) *Body of Proof (2013) as Stacey Harrington *Reaching for the Moon (2013) as Mary *Boardwalk Empire (2010-2012) as Babbette/Babette (9 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Proof" (2011) TV episode - Lyla Bradstone *NCIS (2010) as Tara Bick *Boy Wonder (2010) as Mary Donovan *The Mentalist (2010) as Jane Doe *Bones (2009) as Gaynor Rabin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003-2009) as Belinda Mayfield/Bridget Willis (2 episodes) *Just Add Water (2008) as Nora *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) as Sarah Flint *Lost (2007) as Bonnie (2 episodes) *Shark (2007) as Wendy Phillips *Without a Trace (2006) as Audrey West *El Cortez (2006) as Theda *The Time Tunnel (2006) as Sheila Phillips *Mission: Impossible III (2006) as Ashley *House M.D. (2005) as Sarah Reilich *The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004) as Amber Frey (credited as Tracy Lynn Middendorf) *Medical Investigation (2004) as Anne Harring (credited as Tracy Lynn Middendorf) *The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) as Businesswoman (credited as Tracy Lynn Middendorf) *Cold Case (2004) as Rebecca Morgan/Linda Frandsen *The Guardian (2003) as Laura Donnellon (credited as Tracy Lynn Middendorf) *Alias (2003) as Elsa Caplan (2 episodes) *24 (2002) as Carla Matheson (4 episodes) *Night Visions (2002) as Lucinda *The Division (2002) as Kimberly (2 episodes) *Shadow Realm (2002) as Lucinda *The Practice (1997-2002) as Jennifer Cole (3 episodes) *Any Day Now (2002) as Tanya Meyer *JAG (2002) as Mariel Reese *Six Feet Under (2001) as Adele Swanson *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Becky Lasker *Family Law (2001) as Amanda Grant *The X-Files (2000) as Gracie O'Connor *Ally McBeal (1999) as Risa Helms (2 episodes) *Angel (1999) as Tina *For Love of the Game (1999) as Blonde Player's Wife *Millennium (1999) as Cass Doyle *Chicago Hope (1999) as Jesse Porter *L.A. Doctors (1998) as Alice Springs *Perversions of Science (1997) as Cheerleader *Touched by an Angel (1997) as Amethyst *Dying to Belong (1997) as Kim Lessing *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1996) as Ziyal *Murder, She Wrote (1996) as Erin Garman *The Client (1995) as Denise *McKenna (1995) as Skates *Milestone (1995) as Sarah (short) *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995) as Dorothy *New Nightmare (1994) as Julie *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993-1994) as Laura Kingman (6 episodes) *Days of Our Lives (1992) as Carrie Brady (8 episodes) *One Stormy Night (1992) as Carrie Brady 'PRODUCER' *El Cortez (2006) - Associate Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses